


【凌仓】无法克制（abo）

by BBBIUUU



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: 之前那篇没头没尾的 发情（abo）的后续
Relationships: Narita Ryo/Ohkura Tdayoshi
Kudos: 15





	【凌仓】无法克制（abo）

和大仓忠义做了。

在进入大仓忠义身体的那一瞬间，成田凌有点恍惚，他分不清到底是现实还是梦境了。  
诱人的牛奶酒味的信息素围绕在四周，眼前是大仓漂亮的肩胛骨，碎发下隐隐约约的那颗痣，不断地散发出甜腻的味道，让人产生想要吻上去的欲望。耳边动情的呻吟声断断续续，手上的触感细嫩柔软，身下被包围着的紧致温热，欲罢不能。  
他下意识抽动起腰肢，囊袋拍打在翘起的肥嫩屁股上，响起动人的节奏。  
难耐的呻吟与低沉的喘息混杂一起，甜腻的酒味与香烟味缠缠绵绵，进入又抽离，浅出又深入，汗水滴落在皮肤上，又滑落在床单。  
白嫩的皮肤上被点缀了羞涩的粉，敏感的乳尖微微颤抖，床单被抓得皱皱巴巴，大仓伏身跪趴在床上，后颈完完全全暴露在空气中，毫无防备。  
动情的omega，把所有都交给了此刻同样处于情欲状态的alpha，臣服其中，沦陷在情欲的泥沼。  
成田自然不会轻易放过这个千载难逢的机会，他已经再也忍耐不住了，也不想克制了，所有积压的欲望一下子喷薄而出。他一口咬上了那熟悉的后颈部位，将自己的信息素毫无保留地侵入其中，像是肆虐的台风席卷而来，狂风大作暴雨倾盆，可其中又夹杂了台风眼似的一丝温柔……

终于，可以彻底标记他了吗？

——  
成田凌永远忘不了第一次临时标记大仓忠义时的场景。  
那天拍摄时大仓动情乞怜的样子，使得他毫不犹豫做了大概是人生中最错误的一个决定。

他，成田凌，一个alpha，在拍摄现场，众目睽睽之下，标记了大仓忠义，一个omega。  
纵然除了当事人以外没有人知道这件事，可一下片场，缓过神来的大仓拖着还打着石膏的脚，冲到了他的乐屋，质问他这件事。

他还记得那天的大仓，身上散发出他的信息素味，脖子上还残存着刚刚拍戏留下的吻痕，把他逼到墙角低声质问他，为什么他是个Alpha？

为什么呢？  
那为什么大仓くん是个Omega呢？

他反问道。  
眼前的人好像根本没有意识到这个问题，一下子愣住了。半晌，抿了抿嘴，留下了一句“就当今天什么也没发生过”就走了。

可是一个Alpha与一个Omega在一起拍肌肤相亲唇舌纠缠的激情戏，怎么可能什么也不发生呢？  
第二天的拍摄，依旧是船戏。

成田凌是想要提前确认大仓状况如何的，但奈何对方乐屋门关的死死的，连信息素都透不过，门口只有一丝像是散在大海中的墨水一样，难以捕捉的甜味。  
他觉得自己有点好笑，他在担心些什么？大仓作为一个假装beta的omega，在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了这么多年，都没被戳穿，怎么轮得到他一个后辈alpha来操心？  
成田自嘲地笑笑，摇摇头作罢，转身离开。

他不知道的是，紧闭的房门后面，是靠着墙瘫坐在地上，浑身被汗液浸湿，仿佛一场暴风雨席卷过后，幸存下来苟延残喘的大仓。  
手边还散落着几支用过的抑制剂。

——  
大仓像只溺水的石头，直直沉入水底，毫无反抗之力。咸腥的海水灌入口鼻，深邃的海底让他战栗，他说不出话，他只能认命地向下沉落，陷入深不见底的海底漩涡。  
他就快要不能呼吸了。  
救，救命……  
谁……谁能救救我？  
他望着泛着波光平静的海面，伸出手，却什么也抓不到。只有望不到底的深邃大海，将他淹没，吞噬。

好……痛苦……  
不能呼吸……

眼前的光亮越来越暗，黑暗笼罩，侵蚀那残存的一丝光线。这溺水般的痛苦让他挣扎不得。  
他缓缓闭上双眼。  
他就要窒息。

突然，一股熟悉的味道将他环绕，如同春暖花开般温暖的一个怀抱将他捞起，带他逃离这深邃的大海。  
对方试探般小心翼翼地吻上他的唇，渡上他渴望的气息。  
而他发疯似的回吻住对方，缠上那躲闪的舌头，拼命汲取对方身上那股令人贪恋的温柔。

一场纠缠，酣畅淋漓。

——

“谢谢……”  
大仓坐在休息室里，手里握着尚未开口的易拉罐，眼神回避着成田的目光。

“虽然你没事就好，”成田拿过大仓手里的咖啡，拉开拉环，递给他。  
大仓没有抬头，伸手去接，可对方抓得紧紧的，根本不松开。  
他抬头，对上对方的目光。  
成田眼里有一丝怒火。  
“但是，是否能给我一个解释？”

“为什么，明知道我是alpha的情况下，今天，又没有做好防护措施？”  
“如果我今天没有再次对你进行临时标记，大仓くん是想全剧组知道你是omega这件事吗？”  
“导演是夸了我们自由发挥的那个吻很惊艳，  
“也的确说了今天拍的依旧精彩，  
“但是，大仓くん是想每次床戏都靠发情蒙混过关吗？”  
“您对自己的演技这么不自信吗？”  
“还是您是看准了我会帮你所以肆无忌惮了？”

“你才是omega，请问你到底知道不知道在一个陌生alpha面前屡次发情到底有多么危险！”

成田凌接二连三的质问打得大仓措手不及，他弱弱缩回了想要拿过自己的咖啡的手，没敢抬头看这位小了自己八岁的后辈。半晌，才轻轻摇了摇头，“我不知道。”  
“我明明注射了抑制剂的……”

大仓忠义不明白，他的确不明白。  
自从分化以来，他就没有经历过发情期。  
身为杰尼斯，在他分化的那一刻，他就下定决心要把自己完完全全伪装成一个beta。这么多年以来，抑制剂已经用了太多太多。慢慢地，自己的信息素味道淡到平常日夜相处的队友都嗅不到了。  
他以为自己已经变成了半个beta的。

可那天拍戏时如同溺水般的窒息感让他认清了事实——  
他，大仓忠义，是个彻彻底底的omega。  
他毫无挣扎之力，贪恋着成田的气味，如同一只摇尾乞怜的宠物狗，渴望alpha主人的施舍……

那天拍完戏一回到家，大仓就翻箱倒柜扒出了自己已经许久没用过的抑制剂。  
还好，没有过期。  
他这么想着，打开了久违的抑制剂包装，将那冰凉的液体，悉数注入自己体内。

但屈屈抑制剂怎能抵抗得了迟来了这么多年的发情期？  
如野火燎原般炽热，发情期的热潮将他迅速吞没。

尽管拍戏前，他靠在门口，往自己身体里注射了一支又一支抑制剂，勉强压下了体内那股想要喷涌而出的欲望。  
但还是，火山爆发，一点就着。  
那沉寂了许久蓄势待发的欲望岩浆，终于如愿以偿喷涌而出，如山崩地裂般热烈，似绚烂灼热的烟火，再也抵挡不住。

“我真的不是故意的……”  
大仓小心翼翼对上成田的目光。  
“只是，”他停顿了一瞬，抿着嘴，终于还是说出了自己最不想接受的现实，“抑制剂好像……失效了……”

沉默，两人陷入寂静的漩涡。  
大仓忠义低着头，手里拽着自己的袖子，反复抠弄。他不知道成田在想些什么，他脑袋里一团乱麻，不知道该如何解决现在的问题……  
空气仿佛凝固了，只有秒针一秒一秒咔嚓走着。

许久，成田突然开口。

“需要我代劳吗？大仓くん。”  
大仓愣了神，猛得抬头看向成田，不可置信。

“在你发情期这段时间，我对你进行临时标记，直到电影结束。”  
成田顿了一顿，补充道，“我只是想要电影顺利进行。”

大仓沉思了片刻，点头。  
“谢谢……”

——

“失礼了。”  
成田说罢，露出獠牙再次咬上了眼前诱人的后颈。  
信息素迅速侵占大仓全身上下，尼古丁的味道混杂在酒精中，又稍稍夹杂一丝淡甜的奶味，弥漫着一股意乱情迷。尽管只是临时标记，但从未经历过这种事情的大仓生涩的如同初生的奶猫，稍稍一点信息素就让他缴械投降。  
大仓跪坐在沙发上，双手撑着沙发靠背，浑身颤抖，额头冒出点点细汗，脸上被晕染了一层羞怯。  
他咬紧了嘴唇试图控制自己不要发出声音，可仍旧有些微难耐的呻吟溢出。  
明明已经好几次了，他却还是习惯不了。

被alpha层层包围的战栗，隐藏其中的是不想被揭穿的快感。他努力抑制着自己叫出来的冲动，但身体状况完全将他暴露。  
只是临时标记而已，为什么？为什么他那么沉醉其中？

大仓不是没见过alpha标记omega，在他的印象中，那总是霸道的，带有侵略性的，如暴风雨般，宣誓着自己的主权。  
可成田不一样，他更像是夏天伴着凉风的绵绵细雨，灼热中带着一丝凉意，温柔又细腻，让人眷恋。  
标记这种事和最初想象的也完全不一样，尽管两人总是趁拍戏前在乐屋里偷偷摸摸做着这档子事情，大仓却发现自己和成田相处起来反而更加自在了。两人心照不宣从未开口提过什么时候开始标记，但他推开乐屋门的瞬间，总会被成田温柔地揽进怀里，带上门，然后开始今日份的标记。  
这让他越来越沦陷。

只有成田自己知道，他究竟花费了多大努力，才克制住了想把大仓给彻底吞下的冲动。  
omega信息素对alpha的诱惑如此之大是他没有想到的。  
眼前诱惑的后颈，毫无保留地展现出来，释放着诱人的香甜味道。  
大仓总是这样不设防备，却让他猝不及防。

想丢掉温柔的假面，想抛开欲望的枷锁，然后露出凶狠的獠牙，将眼前的人撕裂吞噬。  
下腹阵阵的灼热让他焦躁，而残存的一丝理智让他清醒。  
大概只是alpha的本能吧，成田凌这么跟自己解释着，忍不住把信息素又释放了一些，直到完完全全将大仓覆盖。

只是帮忙临时标记而已，只是为了电影能继续拍下去而已。

成田轻轻吻上被咬过的腺体，只一瞬，松开，换上职业演员所能演出的最完美的冷静，结束今日的临时标记。

大仓已经软绵绵地趴倒在了沙发上，汗液打湿了发梢，稍长的头发遮盖了神情，空气中只剩下阵阵喘息。  
他慢腾腾撑起身子，不知道是不是故意，错开了成田的视线，留下一句“谢谢”，急忙就要站起离开。然而一不小心拉扯到了脚上的伤，大仓“嘶——”地倒吸了一口气。  
成田匆忙靠近，但是还没碰到大仓，就看到他咬着嘴角不好意思地冲自己笑了笑，示意自己他没事。

成田的手僵在空气中，停顿片刻，还是放下了。

“大仓くん注意身体……”  
“嗯……”

他点头，然后转身。  
看着大仓关门离开的背影，成田觉得自己有点烦躁。

——  
成田凌其实自己也不明白，为什么当时脱口而出要帮大仓临时标记。  
或许真的是单纯想要电影顺利拍下去？  
或许是有一丝贪恋那股淡甜的信息素味？  
又或许是看着大仓无助的样子alpha的保护欲作祟？  
也或许真的有那么一点点可能，只是因为喜欢？

高中的时候看着舞台上大荧幕上光彩夺目可又时不时笑得像个孩子的大仓，他觉得这个人好像很可爱的样子。  
那时的他从未想过，居然有一天，他能和大仓一起演电影——  
竟然还是bl电影。  
昔日触不可及的人，如今躺在了自己身下。  
不仅朝夕相处还时常肌肤相亲，更不用说吻过了多少遍了。

于是他发现，原来这个人比电视上展现出来的还要可爱得多。

笑声穿过墙壁传到他这边乐屋的时候，他“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
一起吃饭看他吃得比综艺上还要香的时候，他发现自己碗里的饭好像比往常要好吃了些。  
偶尔被导演夸奖后看到大仓有点不好意思地笑出来的时候，他发觉自己心底扑通扑通的。  
剧组一起聚餐喝酒他大口大口喝好多变得鼻尖红红眼睛弯弯笑起来的时候，他觉得自己好像初恋了一样。

和荧幕上的大仓不相同的，更加真实的大仓，让他过于在意了。  
相处得越多，他越发意识到自己的视线变得难以从大仓身上移开。

大仓因为抽烟身上偶尔会沾上尼古丁的味道时，他发现自己出现了一丝莫名的满足感。  
他变得不自觉在意起对方脸上的痣，在意起对方喜欢吃的东西，喜欢玩的游戏……  
拍完第一次的吻戏看到大仓耳尖偷偷红了的时候，他觉得自己莫名开心。  
拍第一次床戏贴上大仓的肌肤，吻上他的耳朵时，他觉得自己像初恋的处男一样。  
俩人一起贴近凑到摄影机前看刚刚拍摄的床戏时，他突然发觉自己全部意识都汇聚在了身边人身上。

把大仓抱在怀里玩猜乳首游戏，耳边传来他发自内心的笑声的时候，他是心动的。  
拍戏时躺在床上，听到对方平缓的呼吸音，结果发现他是真的睡着了的时候，他是心动的。  
标记时轻轻抱住他吻上他的后颈，感受他轻微的战栗时，他是心动的。  
……  
等他意识到的时候，他突然发现，他彻底心动了。

小心翼翼，害怕让大仓不开心。  
小心翼翼，不想被讨厌。  
小心翼翼，克制着自己的情感。

或许是因为标记的原因，大仓并不会主动找成田说话，可这耐不住成田去找他。  
成田觉得在外人看来，自己大概像是一只贪恋主人关怀却不得宠的宠物狗，在大仓身边热情地摇摇尾巴，却只能得到一声敷衍的哦。  
可实际上，大仓偷偷泛红的耳尖就是给他最大的奖励。

众目睽睽之下，他是前辈，他是后辈，他们只是一起拍戏的同事，偶尔说那么一两句话，看起来一点也不熟。  
但在没有人的地方，他会亲昵地吻上他的后颈，在他耳边低语，用自己的味道将他包围，做着最最亲近的事情。

这种反差， 让他逐渐难以自拔。  
慢慢地，开始变得不满足了。  
想要更多，内心的欲望在对方信息素的灌溉下一天天长大。

忍不住想要靠近他，忍不住想吻上他后颈那颗痣，忍不住想要把他整个人狠狠抱进怀里。  
成田凌觉得自己快要疯了。  
失控了，一切都变得无法克制。

——

大仓忠义开始搞不明白了。  
自己对成田凌到底是怎么样一种心态？

最初单纯只是觉得他是一个挺高挺帅的后辈，除此之外别无他想。  
偶尔的招呼都是对方先发出的，两人在一起说的话也基本都是在讨论剧本。只把对方当作一起工作的同事，拍戏时偶尔的亲昵或许稍稍泛起涟漪，但戏下故意制造的距离又会迅速降温。  
一切被他把握得恰到好处，不远不近，不过分热络但也不会显得过于冷漠，不会过于生疏但又绝不会贴近丝毫。  
一切亲密的接触都会随着一声干净利落的“卡——”，徐徐落幕。

他原本设计得恰到好处。  
可他没想到，事情失控了。

突然而来的人生中第一次的发情期让他束手无策，随之因为标记造成的距离的突然拉近，让他不得不去和成田密切接触。  
于是他发现，成田和他最初想象的完全不一样。

这个看起来一副生人勿近样子的后辈竟然异常地粘人。自从他脑袋一时混乱同意了成田那荒唐的标记提议后，成田仿佛变成了他的alpha一样。  
每天早上工作前准时对他进行标记，成田会从后面慢慢抱住他，然后贴近。被比自己还高的人抱是大仓很少能经历的事情，尽管被抱住之后随之而来的是后颈处的酥麻，但他仍旧有点克制不住对这个怀抱的喜爱。温暖又有安全感。  
在工作时，成田会时不时去他身边嘘寒问暖一样，打探着他的情况。可大仓非常不擅长应对成田这样的人，总是假装玩着手机，苦思冥想后还是只能回复一个哦。他以为这样成田会知难而退，但他没想到对方就像只粘人的宠物狗，第二天仍旧贴到他身边。可爱又让人心动。  
偶尔的床戏，或许是因为标记的原因，他俩的身体变得过于契合。每每拍完被导演赞不绝口的床戏后，大仓都要红着脸一个人去屋里冷静一小会，等待那份灼热散去。他以为自己有点过度反应了，但是他不知道的是，对方也如此。

大仓开始觉得自己和成田这样的关系有点不太合适了。  
一个omega，每天和一个“陌生”alpha，在拍戏前总贴在一起做着那么亲密的事情，到底算是什么？  
他想要停止这种关系，可是他又离不开成田的标记。慢慢地，他发觉自己甚至变得有一点期待每天的标记。把自己最私密的后颈暴露在成田面前，自己却没有丝毫抵触感。

他把这归结于发情期omega的本能，但他没有意识到的是，自己一天天无意识地就关注起了成田。

休息的时候成田总喜欢裹着毯子，然后把整个脸都埋在毯子里。  
成田脖子上的痣看起来很性感，拍戏的时候会不自觉想要吻上去。  
成田的眼睛湿漉漉的时候很可爱，让人不忍心拒绝他。  
……

其实或许早就在成田一天天的温柔中春暖花开了。冰山早已融化，只有冰川本身还对此一无所知。

——  
一起去看海吧。

今之濑提议道，于是他们便去了。

夜色渐渐褪去，天空由黑色转为墨蓝，汽车发动机的轰鸣声萦绕在他们之间，制造着喧闹。  
今之濑喋喋不休说个不停，仿佛一旦他停下来，一切就结束了一样。  
他们开着车，朝着目的地，前进。

海面如同往常一样平静，远处传来海鸥的鸣叫，伴随着海浪拍打礁石的水声，宁静却又喧嚣。  
平静的海面下波涛暗涌，徐徐的海风中两人伫立望着远方。

太阳还没升起，他们就靠在车边等着，两人之间隔着微妙的距离，等着日出，等那一抹耀眼的阳光划过海平面。  
而距离日出还有一段时间，工作人员还在远处忙着准备拍摄的东西，此时他们身边只有对方。

海风吹过耳畔卷起微微翘起的发梢，空气中是清新的海风味道。  
成田看着大仓被吹动的头发，眯了眯眼睛，开口，“大仓くん今天味道变得很淡呢。”

意料之外的话题，大仓明显一愣。  
扭过头和成田对视，对方眼睛里藏了许多他看不懂的东西，是让他莫名有点惧怕的深邃。  
海面并不平静，可此处仿佛只有他们两人一样。  
“嗯……”他嘴角上扬，露出了爱豆最标准的笑容，“发情期就要结束了，这段时间谢谢你了。”

那也是最容易被成田看穿的笑。  
成田盯着大仓，顿了一顿，抿抿嘴，没有说什么。他转过头看向大海，片刻后，开口，“我会保守好秘密的，你放心。”  
远处的海面渐渐转亮，成田继续说着，“对大仓くん来说，我其实是个知道了你秘密很不值得信任的alpha吧？”  
“所以一直想要离我远点，但又迫于发情期不得不和我接触那么近。”  
“每次标记的时候你都躲着我的视线，总觉得如果我没有抱住你你马上就要逃走了，”  
“明明是我在帮你的忙，却好像我是坏蛋一样。”  
“在片场的时候也总是对我爱答不理，导演也私下里和我说觉得我更像奢求着学长施舍的今之濑了。”  
“你就像大伴恭一一样，明明标记的时候一点也不抗拒，却……”  
“不过，要结束了……”  
“再也不用和我一块偷偷摸摸做着那种事了，大仓くん可以放宽心了。”  
“而且，戏也进入尾声了，”成田扭头盯住大仓，顿了一顿，露出了有点苦涩的微笑，“终于可以把我甩开了。”

大仓静静听着成田说话，看着他说话的样子。他突然发现原来一直那么温顺的成田也有闹别扭的时候，这个样子倒是很像今之濑冲大伴索吻的影子，很可爱，很心动。  
大仓不自觉就笑了出来，发自内心的那种愉悦。

“大仓くん还真是无情。”成田瘪瘪嘴，认真看着对方含着笑意的眼睛。

大仓无奈，想要安抚一下此刻突然闹起情绪的成田，可还没开口，远处就传来了工作人员的喊声，打断了他们的谈话。  
“准备好了，可以拍摄了！——”

两人对视，把对方眼里的话语都藏在了心底。然后换上假面，进入大伴恭一与今之濑涉的故事。

海岸线露出一抹粉红，海平面上泛起波光，成群的海鸟划过天际，画面框定在两人之间。  
他们肩靠肩，望着远处徐徐升起的太阳，没有人说话。  
耳畔只有海浪声。

“卡——”  
一声落下，拍摄结束。  
四周变得嘈杂，工作人员开始收拾东西准备下一幕的拍摄。

“成田くん，等会结束，要不要，一起去喝一杯？”  
成田愣住，扭头，大仓此时依旧望着海平面，看起来情绪并没有什么波动。可是成田注意到了，大仓从不会撒谎的耳尖偷偷又泛了红。  
他笑了，又看向大海，  
“嗯，一起，去喝一杯吧。”

——  
说是一起喝一杯，也的确只喝了一杯。  
却醉得比寻常还要快，还要深。

私处交合，信息素交换，大仓完完全全沦陷在了身上人的动作之中。  
酒精渗入血液中，融化了冰冷的心，理智被麻痹，意识变得涣散，所有细胞都在身体的欢愉中沦陷，叫嚣着这极致的快感。

没有人说话，空气中只有两人粗重的喘息与私处抽插的水声。

成田伏在大仓身上，紧紧地把人抱在怀里，脸埋在他无比熟悉的后颈处，嗅着令他魂牵梦绕的醉人味道，舔弄着那处他接触了多次的皮肤。  
发情期就要结束，味道也已经变得淡了很多，但就算这微弱的味道还是令他小鹿乱撞，春心萌动。  
一次又一次的临时标记让他内心越来越骚动，此刻他或许是醉了，下体终于被念想了许久的肉穴包裹着，他不再克制自己，用力插入，像是要把这么久以来的克制全部释放出来一样，然后张口，再一次咬住了那熟悉的腺体。

他和往常一样，紧紧抱住了身下的人，毫无克制地释放着信息素，直到把怀中的人全部覆盖。不同的是，标记的快感此刻正伴随着真实的纠缠。  
粗长的阴茎在肉穴中肆意抽插，一次次地吻上生殖腔的入口，然后又迅速抽离。

终于可以彻底标记他了吗？  
成田脑海里突然浮现出这么一种想法，然后开始迅速发芽，长大。  
他舔吻了一下大仓的后颈，然后抱起大仓把人翻了个身，让他正面对着自己。  
此时的大仓早已被这激烈的情事折腾得绵软无力，任由成田随意摆弄。他躺在软绵绵的床上，浑身意识都被下半身主导，粉嫩的阴茎高高翘起，在空气中微微颤抖，后穴早已变得泥泞不堪，一张一合吞吐着成田的粗热。他失神地望着身上的人，眼角泛着泪光，眉目里都是春色，他下意识抬起胳膊揽住了成田的脖子，凑上去吻了吻那不知道吻过多少次的唇瓣，甜腻的呻吟从齿缝溢出，晕染了桃色。

如此主动凑上来的大仓是十分少见的，成田自然不会轻易放过。他撬开对方的牙齿，缠上他的舌尖，吮吸纠缠。  
他们紧紧相拥着，亲吻着，下体纠缠不清。一切都是本能，是心底最深处本能的欲望作祟，让他们甘愿沉沦。屋内画面旖旎，气氛氤氲，仿佛在拍戏一样，虚幻美妙，却格外真实。

是醉了吗？  
并不，此刻成田的意识十分清醒。  
他脑海中只有一个念头——  
彻底拥有他。

他对上大仓的眼睛，在对方眼睛里看见了自己。  
他笑了，吻上大仓的耳朵，用牙齿恶作剧般轻轻啃咬，然后小声问道：  
“我是你的第一个alpha吗？”

湿漉漉的眼神，里面闪烁着期待，大仓突然觉得，成田的眼睛真好看，像是有魔力一样，让他不愿意拒绝。  
可他是清醒的，纵然浑身上下被欢愉侵占，他还是明白，一切都将止于今天。

他没有回答，抱紧了成田，把头埋在了他的肩窝里，小声呻吟出来，  
“成田くん……快，再快一点……”

像是恶魔的低语，在脑海中盘旋回转，成田低眸，蹭了蹭颈窝里毛茸茸的脑袋，眼神一暗，加快了身下的速度。

其实还是醉了，醉倒在了那份无法克制的情欲与爱欲之中，难以脱离。  
一切都好像是在做梦，尽管身体的触感格外真实，可成田听到内心深处一直有一个声音在对他说，这只是一场梦而已。

或许吧，也可以把这当作一场梦。  
一场酣畅淋漓尽情释放的黄粱美梦。

最终他还是没有射进去完成标记。

——  
成田醒来的时候，大仓已经不在了。  
他也明白这一夜意味着什么，看了看床头留下的纸条，上面写着“我先去片场了。”  
仿佛一切都不曾发生一样，成田无奈笑了笑，撕掉了那张纸条。

他一直明白，自己根本不可能和大仓发生点什么，也是这种根深蒂固的想法，让他抑制住了在他体内成结的冲动，将那一场巫山云雨缱绻旖旎完美地化作了风花雪月，转瞬即逝。

他们又恢复到了最初的相处模式，平淡，常温。仿佛约好了一样，并没有人提起过那一次，也没有人再提起过标记的事情，一切回到了原点。  
拍戏时偶尔的亲密接触也仅仅止于拍戏，戏外又回到普普通通不近不远的关系。他们会打趣聊天，也会哈哈大笑，但之间的温度却不会有上升丝毫。  
就这么，一切即将结束。

随着最后一声“卡——”落下，全部人杀青，这场戏完美谢幕。  
电影拍完了，最后的庆功会随之而来。

短暂的拍摄于两人来说十分漫长，如今终于要结束了却有点恍惚。  
这也意味着并未交换联系方式的两人，接下来直到宣传期来临的长时间内都不会再有联系。  
喧闹的场合里，嘈杂的人群纷纷扰扰，酒杯碰撞，欢声笑语，谈论着拍戏过程中的趣事。  
此时的大仓早已酒过三巡脸上晕染上了一抹红，笑嘻嘻地听着别人讲话，偶尔插上一句，眼睛弯弯的，嘴角挂着笑，一口一口喝着自己杯里的酒。  
成田坐在远处默默看着他，不自觉想起了他们不约而同从未提起过的那晚，那时候的大仓好像是醉了，也是这样的，笑嘻嘻看着他，然后便吻了上来。  
而那晚以后，他们便再也没有私下独处过了。

成田觉得自己喝得有点醉了，脑袋里回放起了这么久以来和大仓相处的点点滴滴。  
从最初两人第一次见面，第一场对戏，第一次牵手，第一次相拥，第一次接吻，第一次拍床戏……  
到那次意外临时标记，与之后每天两人偷偷摸摸的临时标记……  
他脑海里全是大仓的一颦一笑一举一动，然后直到那一晚，戛然而止。

成田觉得自己好像又闻到了那股奶香却又醉人的味道。  
他觉得自己确实是醉了，看样子是时候该回家了。

成田起身，四处搜寻却没有发现大仓的身影，和其他人打了声招呼，得知他去了洗手间。挥手告别之后，推门离去。

果然，还是不想就这么结束。  
此刻他的脑海里只有这么一种想法。走出门的下一秒，他径直拐向了洗手间的方向。

靠在墙边，等候着。  
他不由得回想起了在乐屋里等侯大仓过来进行标记的时候，也是这样，有一点点紧张，但更多的是期待。

大仓一出门看到成田的时候明显愣住了，恍惚了一下后又挂上了他最擅长的笑容，可还未开口就被成田上前轻轻一吻，堵住了唇瓣。  
他呆在了原地，眼睛里都是惊讶，唇上的触感无比熟悉，却出乎意料。  
还未反应过来，下一秒，成田就松开了，看着还未回过神的大仓，笑了笑，"这个吻，是结束。"

留下呆愣在原地的大仓，他摆摆手，转身离去。

“也是开始。”

—Fin。—

**Author's Note:**

> 断断续续写了很久，期间经历了穷鼠这么多波杂志，对他俩之间的关系的想法变了又变: 从他俩一点也不熟→他俩彻底be了→woc贴贴了→哦还是be的→草抱一起了→哦还是不熟→卧槽又抱了太搭了……  
> 心情跌宕起伏早已经不知道最开始想写什么了……  
> 然后就出现了这篇混乱的凌仓💦  
> 不过我自己还蛮喜欢的🥰  
> 感谢观看🥰  
> 


End file.
